Love Lasts Forever
by Lil Rose Angel
Summary: One-shot. A New Year Cyborg 009 fic! Joe and Francoise reminisce about their past battles and adventures. Happy New Year!


Hiya! I'm sorry I didn't write a Christmas story, but I was too busy writing the third chapter to A Wish Come True. I only started this one-shot on Monday, so please don't be angry that it's so short. This one-shot is dedicated to my great friend, Sorrowful. I'd also like to thank Wicked_Enough because she gave me the idea of..something. You'll find out! Enjoy!  
  
Happy New Years!!!!  
  
A New Years Cyborg 009 one-shot story:  
  
Love Lasts Forever  
  
On New Years Eve, a ship could be seen floating in the ocean next to a bright city. A young man with cinnamon eyes and a lock of brown hair obscuring one eye could be seen looking out to the city from the roof of the ship. He didn't notice a golden haired young woman come up until she asked,  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Joe turned around and looked at the angel who had been the object of his affection for so long. Françoise was smiling, like always but she had a worried look in her beautiful cerulean eyes.  
  
"Joe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about all the missions we've had, and all our close encounters with death." Françoise walked up to the railing also and faced him.  
  
"Yes. We've been through a lot together. I think, tomorrow, it'll be a year after we all met and escaped from Black Ghost!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Whoa, time sure does fly when you're with people you have fun with." She smiled at him; a smile that made his heart ache with longing and made him feel that he could do anything. Françoise shivered, due to the blast of icy wind that blew across the ocean, creating small waves from the water. Joe put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm. She tensed up, surprised by this sudden gesture of affection, but then relaxed against his arm and moved closer, so she could lean on his chest. After a few moments Françoise spoke up, voicing the doubts that had troubled her for so long.  
  
"All the members of our team has become somewhat of the family that was taken from all of us when we were turned into cyborgs. I hope we wont have to separate when we finally defeat Black Ghost, if that ever happens. He just keeps thinking of so many new evil schemes and inventing new cyborgs to come and try to kill us!"  
  
"Don't worry, Françoise. We'll defeat Black Ghost in the end. I know it. As for the other schemes and cyborgs, I wouldn't worry about them too much. We've foiled every single plot he's come up with, and I don't think things are going to change anytime soon."  
  
"Are you sure?" She looked up at him, worried.  
  
"Positive." When she still was unconvinced, Joe said,  
  
"Look, remember the Greek God cyborgs, both 0010s, 0011, 0012 and..0013?" Françoise saw that he still had trouble saying his departed friends name. She looked at him comfortingly and replied,  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Who could ever forget them and all the trouble they caused us? Why?" After he had a moment to regain his composure he smiled and looked down at her gorgeous porcelain face framed perfectly by her golden hair.  
  
"Like you said, all of them seemed impossible to defeat, but defeat them we did. When all seemed dark, one of us would rise up and do the impossible. Remember when 0011 had us all poisoned, 004 came through and killed him? Or when 001 told me how to defeat both 0010s? As for those evil schemes, remember when you overcame that bug that Black Ghost planted on you in Paris? And when we helped 007 kill all those machine bees in London? So you see, we can defeat anything Black Ghost throws at us!"  
  
"But Joe, you forgot yourself! You were the one who actually defeated both 0010s, you saved me from falling down that hole when I was in that dream state and you were the one who stalled Apollo from killing all of us!"  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to save you if it weren't for your brother." He sighed, looking at her with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Françoise, I was so worried about you! I looked all over Paris and I couldn't find you! Sometimes I wonder what I would do if I hadn't seen your brothers bi-plane and I couldn't save you." He looked away, tears glistening in his warm cinnamon eyes. Françoise reached up and wiped the tears away with gentle fingers.  
  
"Joe, it's alright. I'm fine." He gazed back at her and she grinned, saying,  
  
"Plus, Joe how do you think I felt when the cyborg Apollo hit you and you fell into the ocean? I was so afraid you wouldn't make it and I was just about to go in after you when 002 came." Joe looked down at her, surprised.  
  
"I didn't think you cared enough about me!"  
  
"Of course I do! What do you think I am, a heartless monster?" She replied, her gaze skeptical.  
  
"Françoise, you know I don't think that. It's just.I didn't think you cared that much..forget it"  
  
"Joe, I do care. What's more, I've spent the past year caring about you."  
  
"Well then, I guess we're even!" He said joyfully and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She went into it gratefully and they just stood there, holding each other until Joe broke the silence and said,  
  
"It scares me, when I think of the many dangers we've faced together as a team. When I just became a cyborg, all I could think about was finding a way to turn back into a human. I was so miserable, but you showed me how to look on the bright side of things and now look how happy I am! I owe this all to you, Françoise! You've made my first year as a cyborg not only bearable, but the best year in my life! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Joe, you're wrong. I just gave you a little boost in the right direction. You did the rest all by yourself. Remember the day when we first met, and we escaped from Black Ghost? Well, when you decided to come with us, you proved that you wanted to stay as a cyborg and do good rather than to become evil and regain your humanity. Plus, I don't see how you've lost your humanity at all. You seem perfectly human to me!"  
  
"Thanks. You really know what to do to cheer me up. I don't know what I would do without you." With that, he leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. She wasn't surprised at all. It seemed as though she was waiting for him to kiss her. Her lips opened as if they were made for him. After a few moments they broke apart.  
  
"I love you, Françoise. I promise, as my new years resolution, I will let nothing happen to you!"  
  
"I love you too, Joe. My new years resolution is to always be by your side, no matter what." Inside Joe sighed, knowing that her resolution would never be realized.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Françoise woke up at dawn, still thinking about what had happened the previous night. She got up quickly and dressed, hoping to catch Joe before anyone else woke up. She hurried down the stairs into the kitchen. As she was about to start cooking breakfast, Françoise noticed a letter on the dining table with her name on it. She opened it and went outside onto the balcony to read it:  
  
Dear Françoise,  
  
Look, I bet you're wondering why I'm writing you this letter. Well, by the time you're reading this, I'm probably dead already. Let me explain. When I was made, Black Ghost installed a miniature nuclear bomb in my body. He had it programmed to self-destruct if I ever planned to revolt against him. When I woke up ahead of schedule, and I still retained some of my humanity, the bomb malfunctioned and accidentally reprogrammed itself to go off a year later. Today is that day. I'm sorry I've never told you before, but I didn't want any of our team to worry. You're like the family I never had. I couldn't stay here because as you must know, when a nuclear bomb detonates, everything it is near gets killed, and I'd never let you die because of me. About last night, it was the best night of my life. I just couldn't bear dying and having you not know how I truly feel about you. Just remember, I love you. Always have, always will.  
  
Love, Joe Shimamura  
  
When Françoise finished reading, tears were gushing down her face and her expression was one of utmost despair. She dropped the horrid letter and cried out into the peaceful dawn,  
  
"Joe!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, how'd you like it? I know, it sucked but please tell me what you think of it. I'm sorry if it was really cheesy, but I tried my best! Sorrowful, please don't be mad at me!!! I hope you liked it, and happy new years!!!! Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
